Blood filled night
by truth filled lies
Summary: Sam a vampire with a twisted past, Danny a human who has lost all he loves,an unlikely pair, a more unlikely love.AU DXS rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:__yah yah I know __it's__ really stupid to start another Fic when you aren't down with the others yet…but this idea was __fresh__ in m head and I had to write it down.__ DON'T worry Just Because I'm starting this it does not mean I will be stop writing the seas be ours so to my few faithful readers no worries_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters this work of fiction is however mine**

**Please note that I will not be writing disclaimers in ****any**** other chapter**

_The beginning of this tale is almost flash backing to tell the story after this chapter everything will be in normal time._

* * *

_**Blood Filled Night.**_

Chapter 1.preface

Death…

I stopped thinking about it long ago, when you're immortal it's not something you think about often, and besides I already lived through Death once so it's not like I'm missing some divine thing.

Yah I'm dead yet… still alive.

I'm a Vampire

I am 658 years old even though I look like I'm 18; I was born during the renaissance period in 1331 and became a vampire in 1349.

My name is Samantha Manson at least that's the name I'm going by now, my original Name was Samantha Salvatore.

As you can Guess Being a Vampire is a pretty lonely Life, I can't live anywhere for long because they would notice that I don't age. My skin is paler then a normal Humans and my body temperature Runs at a cold 50.9 degrees.

As a vampire I do drink blood I only have to feed once a month on the full moon. I try to stay away from humans, Preferring Wild animals I call it (in my own twisted way) being a vegetarian.

I don't have any problem with crosses or holy water that's all fake, I do have a problem with Garlic though…but hey If you had the senses that were 5 times stronger then that of a blood hound you would have problems with Garlic too.

The Myth about vampires not being able to walk around in sunlight is a lie, well a slight lie, I can walk around in the sun no problem, but like too much of anything it can be harmful if I'm out in the sun to long. That's why I live here In Amity Park a peaceful town, surrounded mostly by wilderness and cloudy on most days.

I live In a small house on the outskirts of the town. I try not to go into town to often, Even though the Humans don't know upfront what I am, I'm Pretty certain that the instincts in the back of there head are warning them that I am A predator even though I stay away from Human Blood.

I guess they also Stay away from me Because of the way I look.

A long time ago this look would probably be called freakish now a days' they have A much Nicer word for it. Goth…I am Very proud of this look. It blends me slightly into the background but still lets me be stand out giving me sense of Being human again… something that to this Day I still long to be.

Being a vampire is not a fun life, all things considered I would much rather be dead.

But then again…

If I was dead

I would never have met Him.

--

* * *

A/N: ok so here is the first chapter

Yah I know its short, but you are going to have to deal with it.

Ok so the rating it T that most likely will Change to M. it depends.

So please R&R and tell me what you think of this first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so I hope who ever read it enjoyed the first chapter. It pretty much just all came out I wasn't paying attention all that much attention to it...so sorry for any grammar errors, but hey if you are a frequent reader of mine it shouldn't be all that surprising…the grammar errors I mean…well anyway onto Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: HELLO I said I wasn't putting this here look in the first chapter

* * *

**_Blood filled Night_**

**_Ch 2_**

Sam POV

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I slowly Put down the Body of the poor creature that had been my Meal, A male deer Strong and proud, It was not hard to bring down the animal, It stopped Moving about the moment I stuck my fangs into its neck.

Stepping away from the carcass I made my way back into town, silently making my way to the Grave yard, The Full Moon was high in the sky, giving the night and eerie glow.

The Houses along the street were dark; I didn't see anyone as I made my way into the Grave Yard, The small cottage I lived in laid just beyond it. For the Past Few days the town seemed to be in a state unrest, some people have apparently died and now the whole town is in an Upheaval.

Shaking my head at this thought. "Foolish Humans, Getting all Depressed at death," even though I still long to be human, I still hate the species, with there foolish weaknesses and their beating hearts.

I had seen over the years, The problem with being human, I had seen so many girls Burst into tears over breaking up with a boyfriend as Others tried to comfort them, I had seen Boys Kick Things and get into fights over things as meaningless as not getting on to a sports team.

It seemed all so ridicules; here they were taking the life they have for Granted and not even realizing it, all so foolish.

Reaching my destination I climbed Over the low Grave yard Wall, Thinking once again of he foolishness of humans, they closed a locked the Gate to the Grave yard after night fall, But it was easy for even a human to climb over the low iron fence.

I walked silently along the Graveyards Carful not to disturb anything; my thoughts were broken as a soft cry broke the silence that only a graveyard could hold.

I looked up to see a boy around the age of 19 or so Kneeling in front of a large grave, The dirt underneath It stirred, telling me that who was ever buried there died Recently.

I noticed the Boy was shaking as Tears were running down His Face.

Normally I would have turned Away and kept walking, but something was pulling me toward him, I Had just Fed so I knew it wasn't a need for the warm blood rushing through his veins, that was any normal reason I would ever feel the need to be near a human.

But for some strange reason I had to go up to him, I shocked myself when I put my Hand on his shoulder. He stopped moving and looked up at me slight surprise in his eyes.

"Hey" I said softly as I kneeled down next to him. This surprised even me. In the Back Of my mind I'm wondering what the Hell I am doing. Why am I kneeling next to this Human, I looked into his tear stained eyes they were an electric blue. He didn't say anything just turned away

-----

Danny POV

I have lost everything

Everything I have ever Known and Loved has been Lost to me, All do to a stupid experiment. I should have been there, but no I had left the house going for a walk trying to get away from my parents annoying words talking about there New Invention and how they couldn't get it to work.

My sister Jazz was sitting at the table with them Going on about how all there Science stuff and work was going to scare me and I would grow up to be some bum or something, my best friend tucker was supposed to be coming later and he was always late, so I went out for a walk.

I was sitting in the park which was only about five blocks from my house. When a huge explosion rattled the town. I saw a pillar of smoke rise into the sky; I have to say that I am not exactly a physically fit person; I was never put on sports teams and got low grades in Gym. But I have to say that the running I did that day had to have broken a few speed records.

When I got to the house, the fireman had just arrived and try as they might The fire wouldn't stop, when there was nothing left to burn all was quiet, Half the Building was already gone from the explosion, and the fire wasted away the rest.

My house was on the corner of the street so the ones next to it were minimally damaged mostly broken windows and bit of charred walls.

There was a lot of confusion afterwards, I was immediately recognized as a member of the family that had lived in that house and was whisked away to the police station.

They immediately started asking questions, what had happened? Where was I? Etc… I answered as best I could, still shocked as what had happened. I wondered where my parents and sister was, wondering what Tucker would do when he saw what had happened to my house, no doubt he would have freaked.

Soon it was very quiet in the police station, I knew something was wrong by the way the officers looked at me, and then I was finally told.

My Parents and sister were dead, Killed Instantly by an explosion that ruptured in the basement there body's slightly preserved by pieces of broken wall.

What shocked me even more was the fact that another body was found, he was identified later as Tucker who for the first time In all the years I had known him, was early Rather then late.

The funereal was a strange event…here I was 19 years old burying not only my parents and Older sister but my best friend as well. Tuckers parents stood by me the hole time, they told me they didn't blame my parents or anybody for what happened.

During the service I had to get up and give a speach about my parents, sister and friend. It was pretty obvious I hadn't wrote it. None of it was anything I would even say. Some weird Shrink that worked for the cops wrote it, I just sat there and agreed with everything he said as he wrote it.

After the funereal I practically cut myself of from the world, talking to no one unless I had to, and even then I would speak very little. I moved into an Apartment close to the edge of town, and got a job at the local bookstore.

So here I am at the grave yard like every other night Yelling at my parents for not realizing the Hazard of the invention that I am so sure was the cause of the explosion,

At my sister for not realizing it either,

And at tucker Because of all the days he had to be early it had to be that day.

I dug my hands into the ground, my voice soar from all the yelling I had done.

"Hey" I heard some one call, I turn my head to see, behind me stood a girl I had never truly seen before nor talked to, once every few months I would see her come into the Bookstore but I never had any contact with her.

Looking closer I saw her pale skin and her Violet eyes looking at me Mesmerizing really, Yet held a bit of confusion…like she didn't know why she was talking to me either.

She was wearing a Dark purple long sleeved shirt with gold vines printed on it underneath a sleeveless jacket like vest with a hood fingerless mesh gloves covered her hands. Her pants were long with Chains hanging in random places. Her feet which I could barely see underneath the pants were Black army boots.

To my surprise she placed her Hand on my shoulder. It was freezing I could feel it trough the light Jacket I was wearing, even more surprising is that she knelt down besides me.

I turned away from her. I didn't want sympathy especial from a stranger. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and noticed how she was reading the head stone, a monotone look on her face.

"Your Family?" she asked suddenly throwing me of Guard, it wasn't the question more of the way she asked, a nonchalant tone in her voice, uncaring.

"Yah."I muttered in return.

* * *

A/N: ok so here is Chapter 2

i hope you liked it.

But i wonder could this be classified as a cliffy...I don't know

anywho-

please R&R and tell me what you think.

but please let us be slightly mature...no flaming


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok so here's chapter 3 there will be probably a lot of grammar errors

But hey I try and proof read and I can't catch them and I can't let anyone else do it because most of the people

I know who are smart enough to proof read it will Overanalyze it practically changing the whole chapter into what they think sounds right and that just screws it up because this is my story not there's….

Yes I know I'm bitter

Disclaimer: First chapter

* * *

_Blood Filled Night_

_Chapter 3_

_Sam POV_

I sighed as I Read the Grave stones, so these were the people who had died recently, turning to the human boy next to me I wondered if he was the only one left of this family, and why he was here wasting away his life.

Crying and yelling at a hunk of rock with writing on it…really that's all it is I thought as I stood up. The boy didn't even register my movement.

"You're Pathetic you know that right." I muttered darkly as I looked down at him. The words came from years of seeing people in this human's position. The boy seemed to stop breathing for a second. Looking up at me I noticed the anger in his eyes.

"You're calling me pathetic because my family and best friend died." The Boy Glared angrily as he yelled out.

"No." I stated simply shocking him for a moment. "I'm calling you Pathetic because you're wasting your life bawling in front of a hunk of Granite." I stated coldly.

The boy just stared at me for a moment before turning back to the grave running his Dirt encrusted fingers over the carved letters in the stone.

"Look I don't need your sympathy" I backed up at his words.

" well look Hu-" I stopped myself it became a nasty habit to talk about humans in a detached manor "well excuse me number one…That's not sympathy I'm giving you and number two you'll get no sympathy from me."

I walked past him to exit out of the other side of the grave yard. I could feel the boys gaze on my back. What the hell had prompted me to talk to him in the first place? He's just another pathetic human that gets all upset when someone kicks the bucket.



I walked silently through the forest. My small cottage coming to view in the distance coming to the door I pulled it open in my anger taking in the unchanged surroundings. I pulled a chair out from the table almost breaking it.

Sitting down I Placed my feet on the table in front of the wood stove contemplating the unknown anger coursing through my body

--

Danny POV

What the fuck was wrong with that girl; I sat there confused, watching the Nameless girl walk away from me to the forest in the exact opposite direction of the town.

Wind started to blow around me, I shivered. So standing still staring at the Graves of my friend and family I made my way out of the grave yard and back onto the street.

As always at this time the streets were now empty but I hardly noticed. I don't consider myself a clueless person I normally know what's going on…at least in a sense.

So ok I can be a little clueless at times. So walking down the assumed empty streets I thought about the girl I had just met.

I guess I should have been paying more attention, I guess I should have been focusing on where I was walking.

Sure Amity Park is a little remote town but that doesn't mean we don't have our fair share of crimes and street thugs. So Yah I should have been paying more attention.

All of a sudden I get grabbed by my shoulders and pulled into a random ally just two houses down from my apartment.

I winced in pain as something came in contact with my head and I blanked out for a moment not before seeing one hideous face staring down at me.

I guess the words…"oh crap" ran through my head a couple times.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy?

Yes I have left you with a cliffy….Why? I don't know I just felt like it. Again sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, really I'm trying to fix it.

Reviews are welcome

And flames will be treated as white noise

and yah i know it's short this is really just a side fic that i came up with while i was having writers block with my main ones. it dosn't mean that i don't love the plot i can't wait to see where i take this story because i don't know yet eaither i always come up with the start and the end of a Fic but how i get from start to end comes from at that moment ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: wohoo up date time…

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you…first chapter.

* * *

Dear Big Ace 1

I'm glad you enjoy my stories so much it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…and weird coming from me XD. In Blood filled night, don't worry everything will fall into place soon. For the Seas be ours. Well I don't want to reveal anything

As for stories to come…well I don't even know that yet.

* * *

**BLOOD FILLED NIGHT**

**CHAPTER 4**

_DANNY POV_

"Oh Crap" I murmured as I looked up into the face looming above me, in the darkness of the ally I couldn't tell who it was. But I guess when you get pulled into an ally you can knock a few people off the list who it could be.

Your sibling…No that's not it.

Parent…that's not it either.

Friend…that would be a no.

Santa...Definitely not.

Big scary person who will probably do something along the lines of beating the crap out of you and Take your money…Yah that would be it.

In the dark all I could tell about my attacker was that it was Male obviously drunk and probably desperate. I could feel my heart pumping in my chest.

"May I Help you" I said sarcastically oh crap why was I using Sarcasm at a time like this.

"Your Money" He said Harshly Bringing a switch blade close up to my neck I could feel the pinch and the flow of blood as it trickled down my neck.

"ok… ok just calm down" I said calmly reaching for my pocket where my wallet was holding nothing but a couple of singles I rarely carried my credit card with me if I carried it at all, "here" I said handing it to him. Which he took quickly from my hand looking inside the switch blade still held at my neck. I could tell he was displeased at the contents.

"Is this All" He growled Pressing the Blade much Harder into my neck, I was starting to panic and become woozy at the blood loss and sight as I saw the blood glide over the blade at my neck.



All of a sudden the pressure vanished as the Drunk man was pulled away from me, by an unseen force. I lost it then as the ally vanished from my view.

_SAM POV_

I don't know what the hell was the reason I went back to the graveyard…maybe it was to apologize, I don't know, something was just drawing me to this guy, I sighed at the thought as I climbed back over the low graveyard fall, that's when I noticed he was no longer there. I laughed to myself quietly until the direction of the wind changed all together whipping into my face, and a scent hit my like a wrecking ball…blood…his blood.

Don't ask me why but I sped towards the source of the smell Just in time to pull and obviously drunk man off of him, tossing the Drunkard across the ally to smack on the other wall. He just looked up at me before running for his life out of the ally forgetting the wallet on the ground. Which I picked up looking at the ID inside.

"Daniel Fenton" So that was the Name of the now unconscious and bleeding 19 year old young man currently slumped against the opposite wall from where I stood, till I moved over toward him, crouching down so I could look into his face.

"Hey…" I currently said as I lightly taped his cheek, "I don't think it's such a good idea to be sleeping here"

"Huh" the young man Named Daniel Moaned out "what happened?" He said dazedly looking up at me "why are you here?" He said more forcefully as he tried to stand wobbling a bit on his feet.

"If only I knew" I replied as I moved to stand next to him taking his Arm and wrapping it around my shoulder so he could lean on me. Other wise he probably would have fallen flat on his Face.

"I don't need your help" he muttered harshly as he pulled away stumbling a bit before I caught him by his upper arm.

"Well it looks like you do…so let me help you…Now where do you live." I said angrily not totally understanding why. I should have just left him there.

"Apartment complex V on sunshine street edge of town I live in apartment Number 2211316 keys in my jacket pocket" he said giving up with arguing with me.

He drifted in and out on consciousness when we reached his apartment I used the keys to open up the complex door before tugging him up the stares and using another key to open his apartment. The process was incredibly slow, I was used to moving much faster.

His apartment was pretty well furnished as I stepped down a couple steppes into what seemed to be a living room dropping Daniel on the Fluffy blue sofa ( where he proceeded to Fall completely into unconsciousness) against the opposite wall was a good sized TV with a old Gaming system and a bunch 

of old movies along with all that there where a couple arm chairs and a battered old coffee table. There was a medium sized kitchen a large bedroom and a full bath, a pretty normal apartment.

I turned back around to look at Daniel Crashed out on his sofa, his neck still bleeding, it was pretty easy to ignore the blood on the way here but now it the scent of it was beginning to drive me mad the burning feeling in my body was becoming harder to ignore.

Shaking my head to try and rid myself of the thoughts of his blood, moved swiftly to his bathroom where I proceeded to find a first aid kit which I brought back, and began patching the wound on his neck. Here I was helping this young man whom I hardly knew, what the hell was with me this evening.

Stepping back inspecting my work, I shrugged it would have to do I hadn't bandaged anything in over 600 years.

I slumped down into one of the arm chairs and waited, I should have just left, but something made me stay.

"What The hell am I getting myself into" I muttered angrily at myself. As I waited for Daniel to wake up.

* * *

A/N: FINALY CHAPTER 4 IS DONE

Sorry it took so long I had major writers block and work that kept me from finishing it

So to clear a few things up.

Yes Sam is calling Danny by his Full name at the moment she doesn't know that he goes by his Shorted name till later.

Ok Danny's apartment number 2211316… _22,1,13,16_ I picked these four numbers for a reason, who can figure out why XD.

Till next time

TrUtH fIlLeD lIeS


End file.
